The Rolling Thunder
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Ash is left dealing with a suddenly overpowered pikachu.


Title : The Rolling Thunder  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : PG  
Pairing : None for now  
Timeline : Season 14  
Summary : Ash has to deal with an overpowered Pikachu during his Isshu travels.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong to  
Nintendo.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Ash couldn't stop the excitement building at the sight of his new clothes. Pikachu reflected his feelings with bright sparkling eyes. It was time for a new adventure.

His happiness dimed a little thinking about going it alone. Brock had found his true dream in healing pokemon, and Dawn wasn't going to travel with Ash now.

For the first time he was looking at a trip without any friends. No Brook to cook and heal, or Dawn to train with.

Ash was alone. He would have to learn to fend for himself. It wasn't a daunting task, not like in the past.

Several years ago the Frontier Brain Spencer had taken a few hours to show Ash how to live off the land. Finding berries, fruits, and vegtables.

Max had taught him to actually read a map, and basic navigation. Plus, over the last year Brock taught him and Dawn pokemon first aid.  
Ash wasn't a nurse Joy but he could tell when there was a medical problem, and even give some minor treatment.

It was going it alone he hated. Over the last five years he'd found it was better to have companions to bounce ideas off of. To have someone to have practice battles against.

" Pika.." His buddy sighed.

" Yeah. " He picked up the new backpack and began to pack.

It was the same type as he old ones, with two straps instead of the newer one strapped bags. However it was thinner and now a dark blue.

He paused to pick up two battered leather bound note books. After the Sinnoh league he'd started them. One was filled with research on moves and how to teach them to pokemon, including his and Dawns made up moves.

The other one was for Pikachu alone. It was over flowing with research on Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu. Everything from habits to moves.

He'd decided it was time to make a permante change to Pikachu's training. Instead of waiting until his buddy was beat up by whatever Raichu they ran into, and then having special training, he was doing a complete overhaul.

A fact which left his buddy shimmering with new confidence, and strength. It was a slow process, despite a pokemons ability to heal and gain power quickly.

Ash was going against everything logic said about Pikachu's. He was working on the flexibility of his buddy's tail everyday. Experimenting with ways of increasing his electrical output, control, and charge. Speed, strength, and dodging were also playing a part.

A weight on his left shoulder made him look up. The lean, slick mouse was proudly looking back at him. The slight weariness from last nights training hardly noticable.

" Pika pikachu. "

He slipped the books into his bag and continued packing.

" You're right buddy. We'll take Isshu by  
storm. "

Because even though he hadn't mentioned competeing in the Isshu league, he wasn't about to pass up this oppurtunity.

00000

Professor Oak strapped the last of his luggage to his convertible. The older man tried to ignore Tracy's disbelief at the more tropical clothes he was wearing.

" Have you spoken to Ash yet? " His assisstant asked.

" Not yet. " The Professor answered cheerfully.

" Shouldn't you tell him? "

The Professor wasn't worried. While Ash didn't know the true reason he was taking Delia and the trainer to Isshu, he doubted it would matter.

Ash had, as Delia put it, pokemon on the mind. With little else he was sure.

Besides Isshu was a tricky situation. They had no pokemon from any other region, and were quite advanced in technology. The fact they had various pokemon activities no one else did also didn't help.

Because of this it was quite rare for any outside trainer to get the chance to take on the Isshu league. In point of fact, it had been almost ten years since the last outsider had tried.

Mr. Goode Show was hoping to change that. Having been working hard to open Isshu's borders to other regions. Something which wasn't working to well.

Isshu believed other regions were rather primitive. The fact making their Elite Four and Champion question how any trainer could manage in Isshu.

In the end a single solution had been reached. Mr Goode Show would pick out several trainers to compete in the Isshu league, and afterwards, a final decision would be made.

Much to the Professors joy Ash had been one of the trainers picked. Over the years the teens file had been filled with letters from a large number of officals. Rangers, Officer Jenny's, Nurse Joy's, Gym leaders, even members of Elite Four's.

All detailing incidents the teen had helped with. Compliments about his ability to adapt. Times he'd saved lives, or at times, the world.

It was something the teen had no idea about. The boy was quite clueless about his file, or how far reaching his actions were.

Now with the boy's file, along with his outstanding performance in the various leagues, he was getting a very rare oppurtunity.

" Ash might want to take some of his other pokemon. " Tracy pointed out.

" You know quite well Ash never uses his previous pokemon in new regions. "

" Still..."

It really was a good stradegy. One he hadn't approved of at first. However, over the years he'd observed Ash's methods and found they had merit.

While the teen would lose a lot the first few months, he would give his new pokemon invaluable experience. They would learn so much, not just physically but mentally. Confidence, maturity, it was all as important as strength.

It also allowed the teen to ease them into a family like bond. Developing the friendship, and team spirit, of the pokemon.

" Do you really think Ash will want to leave Isshu without a journey? " He chuckled.

" Good point. "

The Professor would tell Ash eventually, but first...

" Besides, I have a bet with Delia. " He happily stated. " I think Ash will crack five hours after we land, but she seems to think he'll only last three. "

" Never mind. " Tracy sighed in exasperation.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

Ash and Pikachu stretched after the long flight. They were on the verge of vibrating from excitement. The island of Isshu was just feet away, only twenty feet down the dock.

" We're here. "

" Pika! "

Together they started for the nearby building. The glass it was mostly made of gleaming under the bright tropical sun.

" Pika? "

He paused in confusion following his buddies gaze. A large pink fish jumped high into the air before smoothly disappearing back under the crystal blue water.

" A new pokemon..." He breathed, running to the end of the dock with Pikachu. " Where'd it go? Aren't there more? "

" Pika..."

" Huh? " He finally saw what his pal was so worried about.

A circular black electrical cloud swirled over a large mountain. Blue strings of lightening shot down in no disernable pattern. More importantly, it was racing towards them.

Something was very wrong.

As it came closer he noticed a hole in the center. A blue light similar to the lightening filled it completely.

His head snapped around in alarm as a metal arm shot over. A series of metal bars surrounding Pikachu.

A very well honed series of instincts sent him forward, and he latched onto the cage, keeping it from going to the roof of the plane.

He glared up at the three shadowed figures. All three wore hats, sunglasses, and black trench coats. The only difference was the one in the middle. For some reason it was incredible short, almost the size of Pikachu.

" Who are you?! " He screamed over the wind.

" If you ask ' Who are you? ' " A female voice responded.

" The answer for tomorrow will be given! " A male voice picked up.

The group of three threw off the trench coats, almost making Ash want to scream in frustration. Team Rocket was once again after Pikachu.

But this time was different.

Their uniform was now the traditional black. Then there was the metal arm. It wasn't the cheap material he'd come to expect from them. It was an expensive piece of equipment like he would expect of one of the more capable Rocket team's.

The most notable change was their personalities. The bragging, slightly clumsey, and deperate mentallity was replaced by a serious, almost polished confidence.

He could only think of one thing. They'd been promoted, and retrained.

After they'd helped defeat Team Galactic he'd heard them bragging how happy their boss would be, but nothing had changed afterwards. So he'd forgotten about it.

Now however, he wondered if they just hadn't reported in until after the tournament.

" You guy's came here? " He accused.

" It was you who came here. " James brushed off.

He held back his initial reaction. If they weren't following him now, then it meant Team Rocket was finally starting to move.

" Pikachu, Thunderbolt! "

" Pi-Ka-Chu! "

He grimanced as the attack hit a small round shield.

" A waste of time. " James smiled.

Ash glanced back to the sky as the cloud finally stopped directly over them.

" What...? "

He could see something just above the cloud, but it was so dark...

The hole in the center of the cloud exploded into a thick beam. The charge sent him flying backward among shards of metal and screams from Team Rocket.

He pushed himself up in disbelief. The dock was now a sparkling blue. The electricity low enough it barely effected him.

" Pikachu? " He turned to his friend.

A blue fog was surrounding the mouse before he finally gained enough control to shake it off. A few lines of blue sparked around the pokemon then disappated.

Several dark yellow sparks appeared around the red pouches on his cheeks. They ignored them for now, turning their attention to the cloud hoovering over them.

" Pi-Ka-Chu! "

His buddies Thunderbolt hit the hole and for just a second Ash got a better look at what was in the cloud.

Black with bright red eyes...

" Pika..." Pikachu muttered in confusion.

" There's something there... "

Blue engulfed them, sending them back to the floor, and then it was gone. There was no cloud, no electricity, and no shadow.

" Pikachu! " He darted over to his friend, cradling the limp mouse in his arms. " Are you alright? "

" Pikapi. " The black eyes opened slowly, before regaining their normal energy. " Pikachu. "

He hugged the pokemon tightly happy to know he was okay. It was always a gamble when his pal was exposed to extremely high levels of electricity.

He smiled brightly as the mouse let out a joyful squeal. The little arms hugging him back just as tightly.

" Ash! "

He stood to face his mom and the Professor. The last thing he needed was his mom thinking he almost died...

Again.

" Are you alright? " His mom demanded.

" Yeah, I'm fine." He quickly reassured. " Right, Pikachu? "

" Pi..." Pikachu trailed off as more dark yellow sparks came from his cheek pouches.

The mouse shook off the sparks, and darted over Ash's right shoulder, to settle on the left. Pikachu regained his happy disposituation, so he decided to leave it alone.

" Anyway, it was a big cloud. " His mom frowned.

" I guess. " The Professor agreed.

His eyes widened, and he spun around, scanning the clear sky.

" Where'd it go? "

" It? " The Professor asked.

" I saw the shadow of a pokemon in the cloud. " He explained.

" Hmm, from where we were we only saw the cloud. " The Professor replied.

He turned back to the two adults with visible disappointment. If Brock and Dawn had been there...

Ash sighed heavily. There was no point in thinking about it.

" Professor Oak. "

He blinked at the woman approaching them. She wasn't like any of the Professor's he'd meet before. She seemed to be very young, and wasn't showing the absentminded obsession he'd come to expect.

" Ah, Professor Arargi. "

She had light brown hair in a haphazard bun. Light blue-green eyes, and a petite build.

Ash was suddenly very glad Brock wasn't there. The older teen would have been completely useless, even with Crogunk's help.

" Sorry I'm late. " She apologized lightly.

" It's alright. " Professor Oak brushed off.  
" Everyone, this is Professor Arargi. She's the Pokemon researcher for the Isshu region. "

" Let's get to the lab. " The younger Professor said, walking toward the parking lot.

Ash began to follow, then paused, his eyes going back to the roof of the plane. Team Rocket wasn't there, and they hadn't been launched off.

" Pika. "

" You're right. " He mumbled to his friend.  
" This could be a problem. "

11111

His head shot around from one side to the other, up and down. All in time with Pikachu's. There was just so many pokemon. He was having trouble seeing all of them.

The red jeep was going moderately slow, the younger Professor seeming to be amused with his twisting and turning.

" You've never seen any of these pokemon, correct? " Professor Arargi asked.

" Yeah. " He answered intending to say more.

A sparking from Pikachu drew his attention. The mouse meet his eyes in concern. For the small pokemon to spark like that meant he was having a control issue.

" It was doing that before. " His mom commented.

" Yeah. " Ash agreed.

After getting hit with such large amounts of electricity it was particularlly worrying. It had happened before, so he knew the dangers.

" We'll take a look at the lab. " Professor Arargi spoke up. " Kanto Pokemon are rarely seen here, so I hope you'll help. "

" Of course. " Professor Oak agreed.

" Professor, Pikachu's are hard to find here, right? " Ash questioned.

" There aren't any wild Pikachu's. " Professor Arargi stated.

" I'm sure you'll see some unknown Pokemon at the lab, Ash. " The Kanto Professor said.

" Pokemon we don't know. " He turned back to the wildlife with Pikachu.

" Pika!"

It seemed they had a new region to explore. One which was far more exciting then any other they had been to, and this time they would win.

11111

" Pikachuuu. "

He winced at the miserable, and totally pitiful sight his starter made. Ears drooped down, slumped over, and wires sticking out.

He knew it was necessary, but his pokemon hated examines. Hated labs, and really hated being sick.

" How is he? " Oak asked, looking over the younger Professor's shoulder.

" According to Ash, Pikachu absorbed a large amount of electricity. Otherwise, the scans are normal. "

" Then he's okay? " Ash demanded, then turned to his pal. " You're okay. "

" Pika! " The mouse yelled, popping up in relief.

" Pikachu. Stay still a little longer. " Dr. Arargi smiled gently.

" Pika.." The mouse once more slumped down in pure misery.

" Just a few more minutes, buddy. " He comforted the pokemon.

" Professor, the new trainer's here. " A chubby man ran in.

A new trainer, which meant...

" He's here for his starter. "

Pokemon!

" Already? " Professor Arargi asked.

" The Professor is in charge of giving out starters for the Isshu region. " Professor Oak replied to Ash's questioning look.

" Starters?! " Ash practically blasted off.

Starters.

11111

Ash walked beside Professor Arargi, trying to keep his excitement at a managable level. He could see the amusement on the young woman's face, but his eyes kept drifting to the silver cart containing three pokeballs.

" Hello Shooti. " The Professor greeted an eleven year old boy.

The teen eyed the new trainer curiously. He was wearing a bag similar to Pauls. A small digital camera was in his hand. There also seemed to be a dismissive arrogance to the shaggy haired blonde.

" Good morning, Professor. " The boy greeted.

Ash decided the boy wasn't a bad person. At least from the almost kind tone the boy had used.

" I bet you were too excited to sleep. " Ash beamed at the trainer.

" Who are you? " The new trainer questioned without the kindness from before.

" This is Ash Ketchum. A trainer from Pellet town in Kanto. " The Professor introduced.

Shooti's next words made Ash wonder if he wasn't related to Paul.

" Kanto? Pellet? " The boy snorted.

" What's so funny? "

" You have a lot of nerve coming here from such a primitive town. " Shooti snidely dismissed.

" Primitive?! " Ash growled.

" Ah, I believe we should get started. " Professor Arargi quickly interrupted. " We have three starter pokemon for you to chose from. "

The change in subject worked despite Ash wanting to pursue the insult to his town. Insult or no, he was about to see new pokemon up close.

The professor threw a pokeball up, releasing the first one.

" The fire type. Pokabu. "

Ash kneeled down to examine the small pig like animal. It showed no fear. Running back a little and letting out a snort of glowing ash.

" It has a lot of guts. " He smiled at the spunk showing through.

" Next, water type, Mijumaru. "

He almost laughed as the pokemon appeared. It was absolutely adorable. The kind of pokemon that Misty would have gone all mushy over.

Big puppy dog eyes, large red nose, webbed feet, and a long flat beaver tail. It was probably an interesting character.

" Wow, it's cute. " He happily admitted.

The pokemon abrutly beamed up at him, very pleased with his words.

Definetly a character.

" Finally, the grass pokemon. Tsutarja. "

The last pokemon resembled a small green snake on legs. Unfortunately there seemed to be a barely concealed ego.

" It's such a hard choice. " He commented.  
" Any of them would work. "

He just couldn't decide which would be the better pokemon. They all had their good and bad points. Even the grass pokemon would make a good battler with the right training.

" It's not your choice. " Shooti warned.

" I know, I know. " He waved off.

It was something he always did at the start of a new region. He tried to meet the starters and decide which he would have chosen.

Thankfully, he uselessly ended up with at least some of each regions starters. He was distracted by Shooti taking a photo.

" I've decided. Tsutarja. "

Ash barely controlled his reaction when Mijumaru fell over in devastaion. The pokemon was as emotional as Torkoal, and to be overlooked like that...

At least Pokabu seemed only mildly upset. Though he was a little taken aback by the satisfied air of supierority from the grass type.  
It had a major ego problem.

" Here's you pokedex..."

Ash felt his eyes widen at the far different pokedex. It was a small black square. The bottom strip was red with a single white button. The top was a touch screen.

Shooti pushed the white button, and a secondary screen slid up. It connected with the touch screen, coming alive.

" Tsutarja. The grass snake pokemon. It's always cool headed, and is never agitated. Using the tail's leaf, is uses photosythesis to obtain energy. "

" Ehhh. " He peered over the boys shoulder.

The pokedex was far cooler than any of his past ones. The pictures were in 3-D. Giving a number of views. The touch screen also had, from what he could see, a number of new functions.

The screens went black as Shooti shut it down. The boy barely glanced at Ash then tucked it away.

The new trainer was defintely related to Paul.

" Your pokeballs. " The Professor handed over the five empty balls. " You can only carry six pokemon. "

" Basic knowledge. " Shooti responded.

" And Tsutarja's pokeball. Take care of him. "

Ash stepped away with a frown. In a lot of ways the trainer was worse than Paul. A facade of politeness with an ego the size of Sinnoh.

" Tsutarja. Return. " Shooti tucked the ball away then bowed to the Professor. " Thank you. "

At least Paul, even when polite, had a gruff impatientness which didn't hide his attitude.

Hmm.

He ran outside of the lab after Shooti. The trainer in him was demanding more information. The teen was concerned about how the blonde would treat his pokemon.

At the age of sixteen he'd seen so much cruelty it had left a scar on his soul. Abused pokemon. Abandoned pokemon.

He had a number of pokemon who had been abandoned, and abused. Too many to not know the signs.

" Hey! Wait! " He ran up to the new trainer.  
" Are you going to battle a gym? "

" Of course, it's basic knowledge. " The boy eyed him. " Eight badges and you can challenge the league. "

" The same as Kanto. " Ash smiled.

" PIKAPI! "

He turned at Pikachu's name for him. The small mouse darted out of the lab, easily jumping up on him, and racing around to settle on his left shoulder.

Absently he wondered if Pikachu had once more broken out, or if the Professor had let him go. The last thing he wanted was another lecture on the pokemon's great escapes.

" Is the checkup finished? " He asked.

" Pika. " The mouse reassured.

Apparently Pikachu didn't want anymore lectures, either.

" Pikachu. The mouse pokemon. Pichu's evolved form. " Came Dexters voice.

Ash turned around curiously.

" Straighting it's tail it will check the surrounding environment. Sometimes lightening will hit it's tail. "

Shooti began circularing them taking pictures.

" What are you doing? " He blinked.

" This is why primitive towns are so bad. " Shooti lectured. " There's a Pikachu here! Isshu doesn't have Pikachu's! It's unnatural. "

" It's not unnatural. " He responded. " Pikachu's my best friend. "

" Pika pika. " Pikachu agreed.

" Huh..." Shooti's eyes narrowed. " Is it strong? "

" Very. Want to battle? "

" Sure. "

Ash started around back to the practice field. It was a good chance. Not to test out his skill's, but to try and get a better read on the other trainer.

The blonde confused him. One minute all ego, the next polite. Still he didn't like the obvious bigotry toward outside regions.

He stopped at one end of the dirt field. Pikachu hopped down more than ready to battle. On the other end Shooti let out his starter.

Ash opened his mouth to give a command but stopped as he heard Shooti taking more pictures.

" Why do you keep doing that? "

" I'm recording my journey. " The boy put away his camera.

This was ridiculus. How was he supposed to battle seriously when the kid kept pulling stuff like that.

" Pikachu! Quick attack. " He yelled out.

The mouse shot off, slamming into the grass type, and sending it flying. It was a strong hit. One he was sure it felt. The snake shook itself off landing on it's feet.

" Tackle. " Shooti called out.

" Dodge. " Ash responded.

The snake was fast, but Pikachu easily leaped over the attack. Even when the grass type tried a second time from behind, the mouse avoided it.

" Yes! Pikachu, Thunderbolt! "

" PI-KA-CHUUU! "

Instantly he realized something was very wrong. Far too much electricity started pouring from the mouses body. Lines of uncontrolled surges appeared and he could see sweat pouring from the yellow fur.

The world exploded in pain. A yellow glow engulfing him with dirt raining heavily. He felt a pain he hadn't experienced since he originally recieved the Pikachu.

A pain he'd become immune to over the years. A unique sensation caused by massive amounts of electricity.

Then it was over.

Smoke came off his skin as he coughed heavily. Blinking away spots in his vision, he could see his skin was black with soot.

Ash pushed upright, grimancing at the tightness in his muscles. He had a feeling he'd be feeling it for several days.

" Pikachu? " He wheezed.

He was in a shallow crater, centering around the unconscious Pikachu just feet away.

" Pikachu! "

He scooped up the bonelessly mouse and sprinted for the lab.

" You should learn the basics! " Shooti's amused voice floated after him. " You're supposed to attack the other pokemon! "

Suddenly he had a very clear picture of the other trainer, but right now, Pikachu was more important.

11111

" What's wrong with my Pikachu? " He demanded.

" I think it's in Overload. " Professor Arargi stated while study the computer. " I think it recieved a massive amout of electricity from the thunder cloud. "

He nodded impatiently. They knew that already.

" Right. It changed Pikachu's body and caused it to lose control over it's electricity. Hence the explosion. " Professor Oak took over.

" What are you saying? Are you saying he won't be able to use electrical attacks without exploding? " He urgently asked.

Static appeared on the monitor and Ash glanced back at Pikachu. He was sparking again, but he couldn't possibly...

The room darkened drawing his eyes to the window. Once more he saw the same storm cloud as before. Blue streaks of lightening shooting out at random.

" Pika..."

" The clouds..." Professor Arargi pointed out.  
They all watched Pikachu as electricty covered his body.

" PIKA! "

Electricity exploded from the wires lighting up the Pikachu. The power behind it sent everyone reeling back.

Ash fought to stay put. He could hear the pain in the mouses voice. Something was targeting his best friend.

" Restore the systems. Now! " The Professor ordered over the noise.

The assisstant took off, barely stopping long enough to push open the electric doors.

" It's possible a legendary pokemon is behind this. Zecrom. " Professor Arargi walked closer to the window.

" Zecrom? " Ash asked.

" A legend from this region. It's believed the cloud is made by Zecrom. Used to overlook pokemon and people. The lightening is supposed to be him giving judgement. "

" Pi-KA! "

The room erupted in electricty from the mouse. Ash quickly grabbed the mouse and held on. The power going through his body was easily on par with a Raichu. Something no Pikachu was built to handle.

He hit the floor hard. Aware of Pikachu landing somewhere next to him.

" Ash! "

He let his mom help him sit up and noticed a familiar pokemon worriedly come up. Mijumaru stopped at his feet.

" Are you alright? " His mom questioned.

" Miju Miju. "

He shot the small pokemon a smile. " I'm fine. Wait... Pikachu! "

" Pika! "

He climbed to his feet and grinned at the mouse. The pokemon's tail lit up with no explosion. However Ash noticed it seemed different.

" Are you back to normal? "

" PIKA! " The mouse cheered.

" Pikachu, Thunderbolt! " He ordered.

" Pi-Ka-Chu! "

Ash twitched at the powerful current hitting him. He was right. It was different. Over the years he'd become immune to Pikachu. What was hitting him however, was actually painful.

" Volt Tackle. " He commanded next.

" Pika pika pikapika..."

He was thrown into the far wall and slide down with Pikachu in his arms.

' Son of a Muk. '

Pikachu was giving out a far more concentrated current.

" Ash! " His mom cried out.

" I'm glad you're okay, buddy. "

He fell over, shivering somewhat from the attack. The pokemon was more powerful. Something had happened during the last storm.  
Instead of all power and no control. His buddy had lost some of the power and gotten some control back.

For the moment he wouldn't say anything. They would just have take things very carefully, and then, he'd talk to Professor Oak.  
But for whatever reason, he had a gut feeling he should stay quiet, and his gut was never wrong.

22222  
Chapter Two  
22222

" Ash. "

The teen stopped in the hall, allowing Professor Oak to catch up. The older man had been unsurprised by Ash's intention of taking on the Isshu region.

" I noticed Pikachu seemed more powerful. " The Professor stopped him from responding. " I trust your instincts were Pikachu is concerned, but I want you to take this with you, just in case. "

He took the thin necklace. It wasn't anything special. A silver chain and small pokeball shaped locket. Strangely instead of a white button it was black.

" What is it? "

" It's a recorder. It will transmit live video here to the lab where I can go over it. With this I'll be able to keep an eye on Pikachu. "

Ash looped it around his neck. The chain hanging down to mid chest.

" And it has nothing to do with the wild pokemon I might encounter? " He asked.

" Ah, well, I admit it would be interesting to see the kinds of pokemon, and what they're like in the wild. " The man blushed.

The graying man would never change. Ash tried not to laugh as they headed to the lobby where Professor Arargi was waiting.

The Professor was worse than him when it came to pokemon. Easily distracted. Fascinated by the smallest detail.

" There you are. "

Ash beamed at the young Professor. It was time to leave for his newest journey.

" Your pokedex. "

The teen took the techinological marvel, placing it in a secure pocket. Max would give an arm for a chance at this version of the 'dex.

" And your pokeballs. "

Those he tucked into the pokeball belt. The one he wore was more secure than what he'd started out with as a beginning trainer. After losing his pokemon so many times he'd paid a small fortune for what he now used.

" Remember to call me about any rare pokemon you see. " Professor Oak instructed. " Or anything of interst. "

Ash was wearing a live transmitter, and the Professor still wanted him to call him?

" I will. "

He'd long ago learned it was better to nod and agree. Whether he'd do it or not.

" Thanks. "

" The first gym is Saiu gym. It's in Saiu city. " Professor Arargi informed him.

" Yes, ma'am. "

This would be rather tricky. Until Pikachu regained complete control of his electricity he didn't want to use him in any battles. Right now, he couldn't control how much voltage to use, which meant it was dangerous.

He would have depend solely on any new pokemon he caught. Which would make things far more difficult. New pokemon meant untrained.

" I should get going. " He head for the door.

" Did you pack everything? "

He cringed as his mom spoke up. He prayed to every god and pokemon he could think of in hopes she wouldn't mention his underwear.

" Don't worry mom, I have everything. " He backed towards the door.

Two more feet and he could run for it.

" Your remembered your toothbrush? "

One more foot.

" What about your...? "

He spun around and legged it.

" Bye! " He called, not looking back.

He quickly hit the driveway, crossing over, and disappeared down the footpath leading toward the next city.

" Pika! "

He slowed down as Pikachu brought his attention to some nearby bushes.

" Is it a pokemon? " He drew his pokedex aiming it at the strange dark blue tufts.

" Kibago. The teeth pokemon. It will make scars on trees to show it's strength. Even if the tooth falls out it will regrow. "

He frowned at the picture, looked at the blue tufts, then back again. There was no way...

Ash put up the pokedex and grabbed an unused pokeball. Whatever was going on there was a sure fire way of figuring it out.

" GO! " He threw it at the tufts.

Seconds later he wished he hadn't. A screaming teenage girl popped up. Her dark blue hair in one of the weirdest styles he'd ever seen.

" What are doing?! " She hollered, charging up to him in a tantrum equal to anything Misty could have pulled off.

" I...I just wanted to get a pokemon. " He defended.

" Did you say I'm a pokemon? Do I look like a pokemon? " She demanded angrily.

" Sorry. " He had learned long ago to apologize if a female was angry. Even if she was wrong.

" Well, if you're sorry. " She abruptly changed moods. " But how could you possibly think I'm a pokemon? You have a lot to learn as a trainer. Right, Kibago? "

The pokemon he'd been after popped out of her hair, the dragon type taking the fruit she held up.

Well, he'd gotten his answer.

" So that's where he was. " He sighed.

Pikachu curiously started over toward the other pokemon.

" Wh...? Pikachu? " The female exclaimed.

Before Ash could stop her she had taken a very tight hold of the mouse. The dark skinned teen rubbing her cheek against Pikachu's.

" WOW! It's so cute! "

She began to rapidly flick one of the red pouches. " Look at the cheeks. So soft and cute..."

" Pika pika! " The mouse complained.

The girl finally began to squeeze the mouse tighter and tighter in her arms.

" But what's a Pikachu doing here? "

" Ah, he's my buddy. We're from Pellet town in Kanto." Ash wearily answered. " I'm Ash. I'm challenging the league. "

Pikachu was starting to turn blue.

" I see. " The female held out her hand. " I'm Iris. Nice to meet you. "

" Pi-Ka-Chu! "

He winced as Iris lit up with a powerful Thunderbolt.

' At least it's not a bike this time. '

22222

Solemn face. Arms crossed. Refusal of eye contact...

Pikachu was defintely holding a grudge.

" Sorry, sorry. " Iris apologized prefusely to the mouse. " Anyway, the thunder yesterday..."

" Professor Arargi thinks it came from  
Zecrom. " He explained.

" The legendary pokemon? " She demanded excitedly.

" Pika! "

He jumped up at the sight of a small pink deer like pokemon leaped by. It was a pokemon they'd seen on the drive to the lab.

" A new pokemon! "

" PIKA! "

" Wait for me! "

He ran after it with his friend practically squealing in glee. His mind completely forgoting what he'd been doing, focusing on nothing but catching the fast pokemon.

Finally the pokemon slowed to join a resting herd. Ash ducked behind a tree with his pokedex already drawn.

" Shikijika. The season pokemon. Depending on the tempature and moisture, it's color might change. Depending on the season it's appearance will change. "

He pocketed the pokedex. If he used Pikachu to try and catch one it might turn into a disaster. The amount of damage he'd dealt Iris proved that.

On the otherhand, he had no other pokemon to use. It looked like he'd have to depend on luck.

" No choice than. " He stepped out and resized a pokeball. " Pokeball, go! "

The pokemon simply tilted it's head causing the ball to bounce harmlessly to the ground.

" Are you a beginner? You don't even know the basics. " Iris lectured.

" I know. You battle then catch. " Ash responded.

She didn't know of Pikachu's current problem. Or that in the mouses state he was liable to fry every pokemon within fifty yards, or even start a forest fire.

He wasn't even sure if it was safe to try Iron tail, or Tackle. Not with Pikachu's static effect combined with his current voltage.

The herd stood up, eyed him breifly, then took off into the thick of the forest.

" Wait! Please! " He called.

Finally he slumped. There would be no new pokemon.

22222

" Again! "

" Pi-Ka-Chu! "

A thin bolt of lightening flew straight at the target. The end thickening and blasting it.

" Pi..."

Ash scratched at the side of his head. It had taken almost two hours to reduce a basic Thunder bolt by a tenth. Even then it sometimes surged like just now.

" Well.. At least you didn't start a fire this  
time. " He attempted to be positive.

" Pika.." The mouse sighed.

" Right well, let's try it once more. " He took a few steps back, taking a moment to make sure Iris was still asleep in a nearby apple tree. " You can do this. Just remember how the flow is supposed to feel. You don't control electritcy, you guide it. You give it the power, it can't take it. "

" Pika! "

" Chaos is about guiding. You can point it, you can't hold it. "

" Pi-Ka-Chu! "

The thin line shivered. It wanted to go in a different direction but the groaning efforts of Pikachu kept it on path. Sweat was pouring off the fur but the power remained constant.

This wasn't working.

" I think we need to rethink this. " He sighed.

He had a number of ideas. Different exercises he'd come across while researching Pikachu. Unfortunately, he didn't have the supplies for any of them.

" We'll have to wait until we reach a city. " He finally decided. " Instead we'll just concentrate on learning dig. "

" Pika.." His pokemon agreed tiredly

" Come on. I think you need some sleep. "

Things just seemed to be getting harder and harder for him. Ever since the Sinnoh league when he'd battled against Tobias. Going up against a Darkrai and a Latios had taught him a harsh lesson.

He couldn't ignore the possiblity of having to compete against legendary pokemon. Not anymore.

22222

" I wonder where Iris went? "

Ash casually walked along the path with just Pikachu for company. When they woke up Iris had been gone.

It didn't bother him to much. He'd just met her. Besides she seemed to think he was some inexperienced trainer who was brain dead.

A chirping drew his eyes to a small grey bird flying overhead. It was moving at a slow pace but the potential...

" Mamepato. The baby bird pokemon. Because it moves in a group, their cry is very loud. They do not like things that shine. "

" Yes. " He hissed. " A flying type. Let's go. "

They jogged a small clearing nearby. Inside it was covered with Mamepato's. Now he was facing a difficult decision.

Did he try his luck again, or use Pikachu anyway?

" Pika! "

He bit at his lip as the mouse moved forward into a battle position.

" Alright. We'll try it. " He took a steadying breath. " Thunderbolt! "

" Pi-Ka-Chu! "

' Mental note. Invest in sunglasses. ' He wryly rubbed at his eyes. At least until his pal relearned basic control.

Ash squinted slightly and regretted it. In the seconds following the attack, every Mamepato in the clearing had swarmed the downed bird, preventing capture. Worse, they managed to get the bird up, and made a run for it.

Once more he had come up empty handed.

" Mam..."

Two pairs of dark eyes zoomed in on a lone Mamepato. It landed calmly, walking along, pecking at the ground.

" Get it! " Ash ordered.

Pikachu didn't wait for a specific command simply letting loose with a thunderbolt. This time Ash covered his eyes. Immediately drawing an empty pokeball, and tossing it as soon as he could see.

The button flashed red. Once...Twice...

" YES! "

He snatched up the ball. The worry and adrenlin fading. With a new pokemon he could refrain from using Pikachu. Plus with a flying type he could put some of what he'd picked up from the Air Master to use.

" So I guess you caught a pokemon. " Iris said walking up.

The teen beamed at the girl. He had a new friend. His first pokemon caught in the Isshu region.

" Piiiii..."

Ash felt his left eye trying to twitch at the all to common sight of Team Rocket. Two mechincal arms held Pikachu and Kibago behind the trio.

" You guys again? "

" If you say ' You guys again? ' " Jessie started.

" The answer for tomorrow will be given! " James finished.

" Oh no. " He groaned. " Not another motto. "

" Future! " Jessie announced. " A white future reflects the color of evil! "

" Universe! " James pulled out a black rose.  
" The hammer of justice in a black world! "

" Our names will be remembered in this place! " Meowth recited.

" Destroyer of passion, Jessie! "

" Pure heart of darkness, James! "

" Infinite intelligence, Meowth! "

The three moved into a final pose.

" Come gather! Under the name of Team Rocket! "

" Team Rocket? " Iris asked. " What's that? "

" They steal pokemon. "

" Correct. Stealing pokemon to conquer the world. " Jessie bragged.

" Kibago is my pokemon. " Iris protested. " Give him back. "

" So that's what he is. " James eyed the small green pokemon.

" For the first stage of the Isshu operation we'll take him. " Meowth declared.

" A Meowth! " Iris gaped. " What are you doing here? How can you speak? "

" Because I'm a genius. " Meowth purred.

Pikachu and Kibago dropped into a glass square. James closed the lid and meet Ash's glare without the slightest hint of fear.

" Give up. "

" Never! " He threw out Mamepato's pokeball. The bird came up still unconcious from Pikachu's attack. " Mamepato, return! "

" Seems you're out of luck. " Meowth gloated.

" Let's go. " James kicked open a trunk.

A purple ballon inflated, floating up with a gray basket under it. A red stylized R was on it's front, and much like the rest of their equipment, was high quality.

" So long, brat. " Jessie laughed from the hot air ballon.

" Wait! " Iris cried, rapidly jumping from branch to branch of a large tree.

Ash didn't bother with the limbs, sinking his nails into the bark, and forceably crawling up the trunk. He gained just enough speed to leap upward toward the glass box hanging from the basket.

Almost...

His fingertips brushed the bottom edge of the glass. Gravity grabbed him, dragging him back down to the ground below.

" PIKAPI! "

" Ash! "

" Miju...Miju..."

He sat up and stared in surprise. A Mijumaru ran by with a fierce glare.

" Wh...? " It couldn't possibly.. " Mijumaru? "

The pokemon removed the shell from his chest. It threw it almost like a boomerang. The gold shell spinning into the ballon and slicing threw the material.

He was up and running before the ballon began to fall. The glass would break easily. It could end very badly for the two trapped pokemon.

Ash dived forward when it impacted. The shards barely missing the yellow mouse. His arms strained out, reaching and latching onto the small pokemon.

The teen rolled, pulling Pikachu into his chest. He came up to his knees and the seriousness of the situation was instantly lost.

Mijumaru's shell was back on his chest. The pokemon, however, was jumping and dancing around like a sugar high five year old.

" You fought well. " Jessie recovered.

" Pikachu and Kibago are my friends. " Ash stood up quickly. " You can't have them. "

He hated to do it, but he was left with no other option.

" Pikachu, Thund..."

" MIJU! "

Mijumaru hopped in front of the two pokemon. The tiny animal swelled up slightly and let loose a watergun.

Just months before, the attack would have hit and the trio of tricksters would be launched off.  
Instead James tossed a smoke grenade to the ground, and when it cleared, there was no one there.

It seemed his concern with the teams changes were more serious than he first thought.

" Kibago! "

The dragon pokemon slumped into Iris's arms. It was completely exhausted, and needed medical attention.

" We'd better get him to the pokemon center. " Ash shot a weak smile to the water pokemon.  
" Thanks, Mijumaru. "

He ran after Iris, leaving the wild pokemon behind.

22222

" Perfect. "

" Pika. "

Ash had found everything he needed to train both Pikachu and Mamepato. Mostly they were cheap toys you could find in any town.

Toys or no. They were important to Ash. Even the simple rubber balls he'd bought were invaluable for Pikachu.

" Right. Mamepato, I'm going to try and teach you some basic air battling skills. My Gliscor is currently in training with an Air Master so I know a few things. " Ash explained to the recovered and good natured bird. " First, we'll work on reading air currents. "

He held up a large bag of glitter. Working at night while Iris was asleep would complicate matters, but until he knew her better, he didn't want her knowing his methods.

" This glitter will allow you to see the currents, and as you learn, you should develope a basic ability to predict the wind. "

Ash released a large handfull of glitter into the air. Under the full moons light he could see it swirling around. Following one current into another. Always changing, shifting into something new.

" See it? "

" Mee..." The bird chirped intently.

The pigeon like pokemon had the same glint Gliscor had when they'd met the Air Master. Her pride as a bird and fighter was on the line. She couldn't have it, and he knew, she would never settle for less than mastery over the skies.

" While you work I'll be helping... " He said, sighing as the bird was already in the air following the glitter. " Pikachu. Right.."

" Pika." His friend snickered.

-  
To Be Continued 


End file.
